Reductions in the size and pitch of integrated circuit devices require advancements in the manufacture of IC package substrates. The use of lasers is becoming more common for patterning substrates. Metallization techniques for plating laser projection patterned (LPP) substrates (among other electronic substrates) are needed that control costs, manufacturing time, and potential damage to the substrate.